


shrunken

by junxiao



Series: random fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: A bit of arguing, Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, yuta is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: yuta accidentally turns kun into a three inch boy. then kun basically gets bullied by the members because they think he’s too cute.





	shrunken

**Author's Note:**

> gē: older brother/ older brother figure  
dì: younger brother/ younger brother figure

“hyung,” kun pouted as he sat on the experiment table in yuta’s laboratory, “are you sure this is safe?”

his newly turned blood red haired friend beamed proudly as he placed a helmet on the younger one’s head and strapped it tightly to his chin. “hyung…”

“relax, kun!” yuta smiled as he patted the helmet and pulled his clipboard as he assessed kun.

the younger sighed. he always became the subject when it came to yuta’s experiments.

obviously he couldn’t get his hyungs involved, but he could get his younger friends involved. all of them had disagreed, it’s not like he could force them by their will. but once kun saw the sad look that took over the olders features when everyone disagreed, he gave in and said he could do it on him. so it was his fault that he got dragged to do these experiments.

the older was a scientist for some high tech company kun couldn’t care less about, his lab was littered with weird machines and bottles of liquid that looked a lot like perfume but he figured it wasn't. but that wasn’t the weirdest thing, this lab was in their house, shared with 19 other people including themselves, it was hectic.

after finishing the examination, yuta went over to the controls after instructing kun to lie down on the table. “don’t move now, okay?”

he turned his head to see yuta put his goggles on and coughs. “s-so… what are you doing to me this time?”

“just messing around with your dna.”

“that sounds unsafe-”

“well obviously,” yuta snickered as he began pressing buttons in a sequence and pulled down a lever. “if it’s anything like that one time I tried to make you grow two arms, it’ll probably hurt.” kun gasped frightened as yuta grinned widely. “don’t worry! If you end up not being able to walk around, well give you all the food you want for a week, okay?”

before kun could say anything else, the electricity from the machine flowed up the wiring, to the ceiling around the corner, towards the chamber above kun that he was facing, and down to his helmet. he screeched, but blinked when he felt no sign of pain or agony within his body. kun temporarily blacked out and the process was already done before he knew it.

yuta went down from his machine and ran to the table. shocked, he couldn’t see kun in sight. “shit,” he mumbled to himself. “did I teleport him again?” he looked around the table to see if there were any signs of kun’s existence, but the metallic table was clean. “well… i guess i wouldn’t mind getting a room to myself now,”

“hey!” a small registered voice said aloud. “i heard that!” yuta blinked and looked around and lifted the helmet up screaming as he saw a miniature kun before his eyes.

“woah!” yuta exclaimed, almost falling back. he knelt up beside the table and examined his younger friend closely. “extraordinary! i guess i shrunk your body instead of modifying it,”

kun pouted and stomped his foot on the table as yuta carried him in the palm of his hand. the boy was still frowning as he was brought to yuta’s face. kun kicked the bigger one’s nose, which was the equivalent of a flick, causing yuta to wince.

“don’t be going and kicking me, at least i didn’t harm you this time!”

the youngest rolled his eyes and leaned his elbows on yuta’s finger. “we have to tell everyone about this…”

yuta groaned. “i already know what they’re gonna say,”

~~~

“NAKAMOTO YUTA!” taeyong screamed as the boys gathered in a circle in the living room, kun sitting with his legs crossed on yuta’s shoulder. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?”

“told you,” yuta mumbled to the shrunken boy on his shoulder.

taeil ran his hand through his hair and shook his head disappointed. “honestly, this might be the worse thing you’ve done to kun…”

“and you’ve done plenty of wrong things to me!” kun shouted as he looked at yuta with an angry expression. the others, unable to hear his soft, high-pitched voice, asked yuta to repeat kun’s words. kun rolled his eyes and laid his back on yuta’s knee and whined. “how am I ever going to talk to them?”

yuta blinked and looked over at johnny and nudged him. “hey, hyung… remember that one time i shrunk your microphone thing?”

johnny groaned and nodded. “yeah… that was like thirty pound you know…” yuta asked if johnny could quickly fetch it and his older friend did so, rushing back and yuta placed it on kun’s head.

“speak kun”

“um--” kun coughed. “is this thing working?”

“woah!” chenle gasped. “thats incredible!” he hugged yuta and rocked him around, causing kun to cling onto yuta’s t-shirt for dear life. “my best friend is so talented!”

jisung tilted his head. “hey wait… i thought i was your best friend--”

“jisung! not now!” chenle scrunched his nose.

“that’s beside the point!” taeyong put his hands up trying to silence his younger friends. “point is, kun’s still tiny--”

“he’s always been tiny,” ten commented.

“i heard that!” kun whined.

jaemin nudged jeno and renjun and whispered. “he’s only saying that because now he isn’t the shortest one here.” the two snickered and shared a high-five as ten’s glared in their direction.

“firstly since he’s the smallest now, i think we should all make him call us hyung,” donghyuck said with a cheeky smile, “even jisung,”. kun gasped and started to disagree, but his objections were not heard under all of the conversations that have now started.

“i agree with donghyuck,” mark raised his hand, “for once in my life,” he muttered shortly after.

“everyone if favour, raise your hand,” chenle stated and everyone raised them at lightning speed.

“i don’t agree,” kun shouted.

“tough luck kun-dì,” lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders. ten, sicheng, hendery, xiaojun, yangyang, chenle and renjun laughed obviously knowing it would of been disrespectful if they weren’t of been in this situation.

“ITS KUN-GĒ TO YOU LUCAS!” kun screamed loudly.

“damn kun,” jisung muttered as he picked him up by the shirt and brought him to his face. jisung shook his head before continuing his scentence, “be respectful to your hyungs,”

kun dangled there by his shirt, mouth agape, in so much shock he couldn’t even speak.

eventually kun and jisung started arguing but the younger wouldn’t back down so kun ended up loosing, giving in to calling them all hyung.

jaehyun crawled over and looked over at kun before putting his hand out and jisung dropped kun onto his palm. “actually… this is pretty nice,” jaehyun cooed. “aww, he’s so cute!”

“hyung,” mark mentioned as he scooted closer to look at kun, “you’re only saying that because he’s the same size as your barbie dolls…”

“their not dolls!” jaehyun barked back, causing his younger friend to move back surprised.

“now that you mention it though,” taeil hummed as he moved in towards the shrunken youngest as everyone else, even taeyong did, “this is pretty cool.”

with the tip of his finger, taeil ruffled kun’s hair, causing him to smile. “h-hyung!” he giggled.

“aww kun, your such a baby! your my baby now. who’s baby are you kunnie?”

“donghyuck hyung’s! donghyuck hyung’s!”

everyone cooed in awe at how cute the smaller one was. even ten had to admit that kun was adorable at this miniature height. seeing that everyone seemed to be alright with it, taeyong sighed in defeat and walked over and had a closer look at kun. “well… this small stature does make him look a hundred times cuter… i guess this is alright…”

they all cheered. taeyong asked, or threatened by shutting down the lab, yuta to come up with a solution to bring kun back to normal. until then, the members were assigned to sleep with the mini fake maknae each night to make sure they don’t lose him. of course, the first night would mean the ‘youngest’ slept with the eldest.

“hyung,” kun nudge as he slept inside one of hendery’s beanies to make a sleeping bag next to taeil’s pillow. “will i really be able to turn back to normal?”

“hopefully,” taeil whispered as he covered his mouth before he yawned. “until then though, i guess we’ll all have to adjust to a tiny boy running around our apartment,”


End file.
